Spoken For
by Galadriel High Elf Breton
Summary: Read and find out.


Spoken For

_I sit in my cold hard cell, I had come here many, many seeds ago and now I can only wait for victory. What victory you ask? I'm locked away awaiting my death day, what victory could be in that? But that is it, my steadily approaching death is and shall be my greatest achievement, in the years I have been here I have not once spoken my lover's name. Ah but you must be confused let me start from the beginning…_

Chessy where are you dear child? I am here most honorable mother. Don't try to butter me up you know you must begin your training. Aww cant I play in the swamp a bit longer? Alright dear but not that much longer, it's getting to the point where you won't even be able to receive your training. A mother watched as her Argonian youth played in the swamp, the mothers pale red, cerulean blue, and white gold dress contrasting the swamp and its vines. Her arms were folded as a small smile cursed her lips, she was so unhappy. She was the one meant to be a shadowscale not her she thought as her eyes began to squint. The envy was evident to no one she had kept it hidden for years but now her own husband had become suspicious. He would ask her little things like how much she loved her or what she would do in a life or death situation, little questions indeed but she knew he suspected her hate for the child. Chessy played in the swamp unknowing of her mother's loathing, she climbed, tossed pebbles, and transcended from the water to the moss covered vines as if they were one in the same. Something in the water caught Chessy's eye, she looked at it intrigued like a child would as her feet dangled from her place sitting on a large vine. The object was small she could tell but otherwise all she could see was a faint white glow. Many things would shine in the swamp from silver forks to rusty iron boots but this seemed different to Chessy like it was different kind of shine. It could be the shadowing of the vine or the angle of the lighting but she just had 

to know what was down there. It looked deep so she would have to get wet, something her mother didn't like her to do very much for being an Argonian. She placed her sandals carefully on the vine then lifted off with her hands and fell with her arms up and feet straight, into the water. Her head resurfaced shortly after and she took an unneeded breath before emerging herself in the water again. She swam like a frog and looked around, her eyes working like a tracking device, not missing an inch. Her cheeks were puffed with unnecessary air, her eyes wide like a kahjiits only rounder. She almost missed it but with a second look she found it, it was a fine find was the first thing to pass through her mind when she saw it. She looked at its delicate lines and shape; it was a silver ring with not a gem but an amazing design, that only the gods could make she thought.

She reached down for it, her fingers barely within reach; finally her index finger had managed to pick it up by slipping it on. She thought it looked so fitting that she would take it off later she would have to remind herself, if her mother ever saw this she would know she had been swimming or accuse her of stealing it, and she wasn't going to give up her gift anytime soon. Ah yes a gift to myself she mused tilting her head and moving it side to side like music was playing just for her and the ring. May I have this dance? Chessy held the finger with the ring on it and began to dance; her feet touching the shore of the water which splashed like blooming flowers around her feet. She danced in circles for hours until the dusk was at its end, the music vivid in her mind and her feet moving like to some fine taught steps only mastered after perfection. Chessy, get over here, now! The music stopped as did her dancing and Chessy looked over her shoulder to find her mother and father, and they didn't look pleased well her mother didn't, her father looked mostly worried more than angry. Where have you been?! The mother's voice was hoarse and her eyes looked at Chessy like she was a rotten piece of meat. The father knew his wife was going to go off so he stepped in, love let the child go to sleep we shall speak of her punishment tomorrow. Chessy held in a sigh of relief so not to invoke their punishment now and ran for the bog house.

While she was still in ear shot her father yelled something to her that made her relief flood out in an instance. We will talk about this tomorrow Chessy don't think I'll forget. He said I'll to insinuate that he would be the one giving the punishment, not his wife. The mother glared and bared her teeth with an half open mouth, her husband knew that look was for him and knew it was best to keep quit for long as possible. Dare you come between me and my child?! Ah I guess keeping quit won't work this time he thought as he turned to his wife and opened his eyes, I did not come between you and your child I protected our child. Protected?!, you say that as if I would harm my child! Let's not play these charades anymore dear I know you dislike if not hate Chessy, she is by no doubt your child but you bare no love for here I know this is so. He turned around and began to walk towards the bog house and Chessy when a gold and burgundy handled dagger went into his back, he immediately fell foreword revealing the mother holding the curved dagger and breathing heavy, fool. In secret a black hooded man watched the scene, he let out a cool breath, you shall be safe my child he said before disappearing. Meanwhile Chessy had arrived at the bog home, she was getting ready for bed in her mother's room like she would always do, she didn't know why but she felt safest there. The door could be heard opening and Chessy smiled as her mother entered the room, but when she entered and closed the door Chessy's smile was gone and replaced with a pout, where's father? He will be out late dear; it's just you and me. Okay goodnight mother. Goodnight sweet, sweet child. Chessy fell asleep on her side, her blanket half off and her face still. She sleeps like an angel the mother thought, and the dark brotherhood has no need for an angel. An hour later the house was still, a shadow crept on the walls and up the stairs and opened Chessy's door and approached her bed with trained stealth, however Chessy still woke up. Mother is that you? Chessy couldn't see anything but she felt an 

ever disturbing presence. Mother?, Father? No dear I never considered you my child, how dare you take my place as shadowscale, I have hated you for years came a mysterious voice. It sounded so familiar to Chessy but she could not place a name or face to it. Before she could ask who it was the strange voice finished its last words. Now die! Chessy's heart sank and her eyes widened she wanted to protect herself, her entrails, something but she couldn't move. She watched as a brown hooded figure appeared and watched as it fell onto her bed. She could now see the face of the person and began to cry, it was her mother, she was in just shock she failed to realized her mother was no longer alive and bleeding from her back. Her door opened yet again and her heart was in her throat, two black armored Argonians went on either side of her bed and one more appeared in the middle where the mother once stood. The one on the right was a man and was red and green with a thin face, the one on the left was a woman and was green and lavender, and the one in the middles face was covered. The one on the left began to speak, hello sister I am Teinaava…


End file.
